


Blushing Beauty

by CalamityRobin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gals Actually Being Pals, Gen, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityRobin/pseuds/CalamityRobin
Summary: Hilda does Flayn's makeup for the Garreg Mach Ball.
Relationships: Flayn & Hilda Valentine Goneril
Kudos: 6





	Blushing Beauty

A gentle tap came from the other side of Hilda’s door. The small green-haired girl outside waited while swinging her arms at her side, she had asked Hilda earlier that day to help her get ready for the Garreg Mach Ball. The clicking of Hilda’s heels could be heard as she approached the door to let the girl inside. 

“Flayn! It’s so nice to see you in something besides your regular outfit. I’m sure everyone will have eyes on you tonight, you could dance with any boy, or girl,” Hilda added to her sentence without hesitation, “you want tonight.” Hilda exclaimed as she opened the door. Both girls were dressed up in their Garreg Mach evening wear, the only difference between the two is that Hilda had hemmed the skirt of her dress to reach right above the knees. 

Flayn decided it was best to try and ignore Hilda’s comment of dancing with people, “thank you for helping me get ready tonight, I did not know who else to ask.”

“Well, I am the perfect person for the job!” Hilda said, pulling a chair from the side of the room closer to her vanity on her desk. She gave Flayn a smile and patted the seat, taking a seat in her normal chair at the desk. Flayn came over and adjusted the skirt of her dress to sit down. She couldn’t seem to keep eye contact with Hilda, this is the closest she had been to anyone besides Seteth in quite a long time. “So, do you have a date to the ball tonight?” Hilda asked pinning Flayn’s bangs back. 

“Do you really think my brother would let me go with anyone to the ball?” Flayn replied with a forced giggle.

“I mean, I don’t think its really any of his business. I think you just need to find a date that is willing to stand up to your brother.” Both girls let out a genuine chuckle at the thought of someone standing up to Seteth. Hilda swiftly moved onto working on Flayn’s makeup. Watching Hilda apply makeup was like watching Ignatz painting a canvas- she was an artist and makeup was her medium.

The two girls happily sat in silence as Hilda continued her work on Flayn’s makeup. Flayn’s body was tense and her hands were folded together in her lap. It was very clear to Hilda that this was something Flayn wasn’t used to, but had Flayn ever worn makeup before? It was only once Hilda had finished Flayn’s eye makeup that she spoke up again, asking Flayn the question that lingered in her mind. “Is this the first time you have worn makeup?”

There was a long pause before Flayn finally spoke up. “Yes, but I used to watch my mother put on her makeup before she-” Flayn paused again, her breath hitched, “Before she died.”

“Oh. Oh. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.” Hilda said fumbling around with the makeup on the desk, regretting the question.

“No, it is okay. I am just happy to have another girl to teach me now.” Flayn said with a timid smile. 

Hilda caught a glimpse of her smile and a small tear fell down her cheek. “Of course! If you ever need girl advice, I’ll be here to help.” Hilda said taking both of Flayn’s hands suddenly. Flayn looked down at her hands surprised before looking up at Hilda, their eyes met and they gazed into each other eyes for a moment before a blush grew across both girl’s faces as they let out a laugh. Hilda grabbed a makeup brush and took this moment to her advantage to swipe some peach blush across Flayn’s cheeks. “Are you thinking of sneaking off to the Goddess Tower with anyone tonight?” Hilda asked, giving Flayn a wink trying to lighten the mood. “Seteth would never know.” The blush on Flayn’s face only grew stronger and she couldn’t seem to string words together. “I’m only joking with you,” she said grabbing Flayn’s chin to apply some lip gloss on her. “Or am I?”

“Hilda, we are going to be late.” Flayn said after getting a glimpse of the clock on the wall. 

“Well, the phrase being fashionably late exists for a reason. No one ever showed up to a party saying they were fashionably early.” Hilda exclaimed with a flip of her hair, before touching up her own lipstick.

“Fashionably late?” Flayn repeated to her self quietly, this was a modern phrase she seemed to be unfamiliar with, but if Hilda said it then she decided it might be best to add it to her vocabulary for the future. 

“Well, we better get going before we are too late.” Hilda said, reaching her hand out to Flayn.

Flayn took Hilda’s hand timidly with a smile, “Lead the way.” 


End file.
